The Untitled: Story 2
by Siamese Surfer
Summary: The Untitled: :a book of Miscellaneous Random Stories Designed to make people rethink their views of life: For people who dont understand that, it is designed to make people laugh.:3!
1. Part 1

Welcome to The Untitled: Story 2: Part 1

Woooohoooo my second official fanfic! There is nothing left to celebrate! But I will any way!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of ATLA, okay? Good.

Well, last story was good, but this will have more characters! Whoo hoo! Well, heeeeeerr'ss Ozai!

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

"Get me dinner!" bellowed Ozai from inside the closet. Zula was sitting on the bed, which hasn't been touched for months. She was sharpening a fearsome blade that looked at least 3 times her age.

"Not until you come out of the closet!" She replied, "you've been in there for 6 months, father." She threw the blade at the closet.

"Oooooowwwwwwww! That's it when I get out there…" he grumbled.

"When will that be? You have to realize that you are not Jesus and you cant reach enlightenment in a closet with a built-in toilet. Besides, if you ever reach an 'enlightened stage', that still wont make you any prettier. It just makes you stink." She picked up another blade and started to sharpen that.

"Listen, Olay foundation and face wash is not enough for anyone, it is worth a try!" Ozai mumbled from inside the closet..

"ha, lets see what kind of lord you'll be. You're in complete darkness that if you come out any time soon, you'll go blind" She chucked another blade at the closet. (:O.o:)

"what time can I go out then?" he gave an honest question for an idiot.

"When the sun blows up. "

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

(:yawn: they're not funny enough. Lets go to the Aang gang:)

"No, tell me what's porn!" Sokka screamed when Aang and Katara refused to tell him. The whole world seemed to stop. The birds froze in mid-flight, the hula-ing turtle and Momo stopped, and Appa, who was eating grass, just , well, let it fall out of his mouth,

Jack, who has been stranded with the gang (: lol, I couldn't let him continue working for me, could I:) Leaned foreword and whispered something in Sokka's ear. Sokka got all fidgety and twitchy. Aang was still pondering the concept of 'gayness', and Katara was just busy staring at jack. "Holy MOO" Sokka said after Jack was done.

(:thumbs up to the big machine bleeper dude, YEAH! 'Um, big machine bleeper dude? You still have my note on your forehead'

Bmbd(big machine bleeper dude): 'oh, yeah! Want me to cross out the swear words?' me: o.- twitch….:)

"LOOK! ITS AANG! GET HIM!" a hole appeared in the sky and a group of rabid fangirls fell out. They grabbed Aang and ran off.

"Okay!" I said as I came out of the shadows. "Jack you left the portal open! Now you have to go get him! OR…" I whisper very evil things in his ear, including something about an atomic bomb. I went back to where I came from, leaving Jack to faint in Katara's lap. Sokka brandished his boomerang very fondly as his left eye twitched. He thought (:yay he thinks! Shoot, I have to do the stethoscope thingy…:) ' hmmm…. What ways can I kill Jack…:blank:'

**;'………………………….…………..';:**

later:

the gang is on the shore, ready to track down the rabid fangirls,

"Hey, where's Sokka?" Katara questioned Jack. Well, little do they know, 'unfortunately', Sokka boarded the ship next to theirs.

On the SS Idiot (The ship Sokka's on, duh. Appropriately named.)

Sokka is buried in the buffet table, biting the hands of any person who is hungry. (:wha! Be got Big machine bleeper dude:). A waiter walks by, and says the following, "Do you have money to pay for that, sir?"

In the Kitchen:

"So you guys were sentenced here too?" Sokka said to Iroh and Jun as he found himself in a hair net (like he needs it), apron, and pink rubber gloves.

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

"AGH! I DON'T WANT PINK NAILS! THEY HAVE SPARKLES!" Aang screamed as he found himself in a fire nation bedroom with a gaggle of squealy, pink-obsessed girls. Then his long time of contemplation of 'gayness' kicked in. "Um, can I have the peach color instead?" the girls squealed and glomped Aang. (:…must…not…puke…:)

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

"Soooo, Jake, what are your hobbies?" Katara asked Jack.

"GAAAAHHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE NOOOOOO!" Jack screamed and attempted to throw himself overboard. Katara grabs him just in time though. Jack, in his attempt to commit suicide, realizes that they were heading for the fire nation, and fainted.

(: o.O:) Katara left him on the deck and went to eat something.

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

It will get funnier as it progresses, don't worry. Poor jack, little does he know that Zuko's ship is patrolling the edge of the fire nation, but that isn't his only problem….

Oh, I planted Zuko's diary somewhere in the story. Lets see if you can guess where… (:raised eyebrow:)

Thank you, all of those who reviewed and read my last story.

And if you want, you can participate in the stab the Ozai game. Just put one of your friends in a closet, (they're Ozai, okay?) and take a sword and repeatedly stab the closed (you're Zula), sounds fun, huh?

-Shirakura


	2. Part 2

Oprah (hello). Well, people don't seem quite as interested in this story than the last, so I will make this so well, err, special that they will feel guilty if they don't read it!

HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA

(:ahem:)

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA got it? Yep.

Where were we, well, umm, oh yes, Sokka in the kitchen with Iroh and Jun, Jack on the deck, Ozai in the closet and everyone is happy! YAY! (:twitch:)

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

"Ooowwwwwwwwww! BAAAAA YOU ZULA! " (:thumbs up to the big machine bleeper dude:)Screamed Ozai after being stabbed for the 40th time. Zula merely smiled and continued to sharpen the blade she was holding.

"FINE! IM NOT JESUS! I'LL COME OUT! JUST STOP STABBING ME!" the closet door slid back. Zula screamed and hid under the bed. (:GAH! MUST RUN! HELP:) the man who walked out of the closet had a muscular physique, but his face looked like it once was pretty, but was run over, put into a blender, redone by Picasso, and then subject of some tar and feathering. He had horrible monkey side burns, all uneven and growing into a goatee, and his nose was horribly crooked. "Zula? Is this yours?" he picked up a red book and examined it. A small squeak came from under the bed, "no"

he opened to a random page. He resumed reading as he walked down the hallway, not noticing that people were screaming' "SOMEONE HELP! I NEED TO DIE!", in his ear. He picked up a helmet (one of those Grecian-style ones that cover the almost entirety of the face) and put it on. Ozai kept reading as he walked out the door. He sooo needed to puke.

Aang walked by (:…… WAIT, NO! AANG IN A RED RUBBER MINISKIRT, SEQUIN TUBE TOP, LONG BLACK BOOTS, WHITE LONG GLOVES, AND….AND….. A PINK WIG! OH MY GOD:) with his gaggle of girls and asked, "excuse me, mister, are you feeling okay?"

Ozai replied "NO, NOW BE A GOOD GIRL AND TAKE THIS FOR ME OKAY?" he handed the book to Aang and ran to the nearest bathroom. Aang read the spine and jumped (:o.O his wig fell off…:)

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

Somehow, the three working in the kitchen got on a deserted island. (:o.O:) "It is all your fault you tea loving schmuck!" Sokka yelled and pointed to Iroh.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY HONEY BUNCH LIKE THAT!" screamed Jun. She took Sokka by the shirt and flung him up into the sky.

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

Zuko was looking through his telescope upon his ship when he saw Sokka flying through the air right towards him! "HOLY BEEP!" (:thumbs up to the big machine bleeper dude:)He could move though his feet wouldn't let him. Sokka went crashing into Zuko so hard they crashed down to the next floor in the ship. As Zuko struggled to get Sokka off of him, Sokka said, "Oprah, Mr. Fuzzyumms. Want some tea with that sugar?" Zuko screamed then fainted.

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

Just as Sokka was flying through the air:

Kit-Kat and Jack were watching the ship next to them go by. "Oh no…" mumbled jack as he hid behind Kit-Kat. "Its Zuko" he said as he pointed at a guy on the ship looking through a telescope. They watched his facial expression go from concentrated to downright scared. Kit-Kat screamed as she pointed at something that was flying towards Zuko, "IT'S A BIRD, IT'S A BALLOON, NOOOO, EVEN WORSE! Its Sokka…" she held her head in her hands as Sokka sent Zuko down to the next floor….

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

Aang realized what he had to do, so he said this as he replaced his wig, "Come on, girls, we have a mission to return this diary to it's rightful owner! Prince Zuko!" they all fainted, so they were no use. "Well then, the author of this must like people fainting." He said as he walked off to the shore (: I DO NOT! HMPH! Bmbd: oh reeeeeaaaaalllyyy! Me:NO:). "GAH! EWWWW!" screamed a guy coming out of the bathroom. Ozai stuck his head out, "WAIT, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOU GOT THAT PIERCING! WAIT!" he ran after the man. Aang was totally creeped out, he guessed that Ozai was contemplating the concept of 'gayness' too. Either that or he was in the closet for too long….

Aang got to the shore only to see Zuko's ship with a gigantic hole in it….

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

hey all, its me again. God, I must have done something very weird with Sokka's brain. This is the only time I will say this…. Poor Zuko….. (:gags:) oh my, I feel like I need to wash out my mouth… eww….

Well, I hope they feel guilty!

-Shirakura


	3. Part 3

Oprah! This story is of off of hiatus due to the :ahem: comforting words of Amberhawk (I'm allergic to most chocolate, anyway). Well, who cares if anyone reads this? (:goes into fetal position:) Besides, no one matters in this world, huh? (:eye twitches:)

Jack comes along and sees me freaking out, "Get up you weirdo! Come on, please? You are pathetic!" I don't do any thing, so Jack decides to kick me.

"OWWWWW! YOU IDIOT! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF DRAMA?"

disclaimer: I …ow!.. don't OW! own any OW! part of OW! STOP KICKING ME! IM FINE NOW!

Okay, I don't own ATLA. Comprende?

Now, we were where again? Oh yes….

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

Zuko wakes up and realizes Aang (:In normal clothes, thank god:) Is standing over him. THEN he realizes that Sokka is Ko'd on top of him, still. "GET THIS PEASANT OFF OF ME!" he shouted at Aang. The weight of Sokka was unbearable, what has he been eating?

"Nope" said Aang, as he pulled out a camera and took pictures of the weird position. "Now, here's your diary," he drops Zuko's battered diary by Zuko's head. "Apparently your chest is so hard that when Sokka crashed against you, he got a little whacky." Zuko turned red. (: o.O is he blushing, or is he angry:)

"AANG I FOUND YOU!" shouted Jack from the deck. Kit-Kat and Jack (:OH MY GOD! IT RHYMES:) were looking down on him.

"JACKY! KIT-KAT! YOU CAME FOR ME!" Zuko screamed as he shot up to the deck and glomped Katara and Jack (Sokka simply rolled off).

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

Later on the island they were on in Story 1:

"Well, Jack… I guess you can come back to work for me…" I said Hesitantly after he had done his duty.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" he screamed as he lunged at me. I took a step aside and he hit his head against a tree

Aang startled me when he came up from behind and put Momo on my shoulder. Well, more than startled.

"GAH! GET THIS DAMN THING OFF OF ME! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" To my embarrassment, I ran around in circles screaming my head off. (:God, I am even more pathetic than Sokka:)

"Im hUUUUUngry…" Sokka growled. He had a huge bruise on his forehead from the time he had hit Zuko.

"Hold on; Oprah. Hev, Katara, give the dog a bone, will Ya?" (:note: Oprah in the context of please, there:) I looked down to find Kit-Kat mending Jack's splinters. For some reason, Sokka and I growled at them at the same time. I picked Jack up by his ear and Sokka dragged Katara back by her hood. Aang just stood there and watched.

Momo and the Turtle Danced a hula with Momo singing in that awful lemur voice of his.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT! IM DONE WITH THIS PERMANENTLY HIGH LEMUR AND HIS DAMN VOICE!" I pull out a chrome bazooka with flames on it (my favorite one). "DIE!"

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

BOOM

**:;'………………………….…………..';:**

Well, that's the end of The Untitled: Story 2. God, I must need anger management. Well, I did, but that was from Foamy the Squirrel.

God, I hate lemurs. Well, The flying ones that hula.

-Shirakura

Ps. I'm fine now I was just trying to make people laugh in the beginning.


End file.
